Waiting for the Past
by abigailchase
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been waiting four years for a promise a loved one made to her to be completed. She's starting to wonder if it will ever come to pass...will it? One shot. YYHxIY Crossover


Hey. This is a one shot. I hope that you all like it. I may add onto it, but I'm not sure! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

**Waiting for the Past**

"Keiko Ukimora."

"Here." She responded cheerfully.

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Here." Came his gruff reply.

"Suichi Minamino."

No response.

"I keep forgetting. He's in America studying. I wonder why they don't just take his name off of the list for a while. Kagome Higurashi."

"Here." She said tiredly, if not sadly.

"Okay, that's everyone. Well, what are you waiting for? Get out your geometry books and turn to page fifty-three…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome Higurashi, eighteen-year-old girl, straight 'A' senior honor class student, walked gloomily down the street. Her raven black hair complemented her chocolate brown eyes, and her school uniform went well with her slim frame. She reached the steps to the Sunset Shrine and started walking up the steps.

"Hello Kagome!" Kagome heard when she reached the top of the steps. Her composure changed instantly from gloomy to joyful, as she had done every day for the past few years.

"Hey Gramps." Kagome said happily as she walked past him as he swept the flower blossoms that had fallen from the Goshinboku, the God Tree. It was spring, and there was a slight breeze in the air. She walked up to the house to find it silent.

"_Mom must have brought Sota shopping…"_ Kagome thought as she walked inside. She went upstairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She dropped her backpack on her bed and looked at the desk placed on the opposite side of the room. An old, folded note sat on the top of the rich colored oak wood. She sighed, and reached over, picking it up, just like she had everyday for the past four years. It read:

_Kagome,_

_I know that you're mad at me about what I'm doing to you, but I have to go. I'm very sorry to have to leave you, but I have to. The Living World is under a terrible threat, and I must go help defend the barrier between the Living World and Demon World._

_I know that you didn't want me to go, but I don't want to either. I wish I could be there with you._

_And Kagome, if it's not too much to ask, would you wait for me? I know that it's a lot, but would you? If you don't, I'll understand._

_Love,_

_Kurama_

Kagome sighed again. She had last talked to him, then went home, and had gone to bed. She woke up the next morning to find that note on her bedside table. How it had gotten there was still a mystery. She looked back at the note, then folded it back and put it back on the desk. The question still rang in her mind.

'_And Kagome, if it's not too much to ask, would you wait for me?'_

She sighed yet again when she remembered the last time she had seem him, he calling after her as she left in a pit of despair.

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome, I have to tell you something." Kurama said, cherry blossoms blowing around him and Kagome and his hair blowing around slightly in the breeze.

"You can tell me anything Kurama." Kagome responded soothingly.

"I know…but this…" Kurama said.

"What? You can tell me." Kagome said gently.

"I have to…I have to leave on a mission…to Demon World…" Kurama whispered. Kagome turned around so that her back was facing him.

"How long will you be gone?" Kagome questioned, almost too quiet for him to hear.

"I don't know. Probably three to four years."

"When are you leaving?" Kagome whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh…"

"Kagome…I know that you don't want me to go…but I don't want to go either!" Kurama pleaded desperately.

"I know…but I still don't want you to!" Kagome said, turning around, letting her tears flow freely down her face. Kurama reached up a hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb, gently caressing her cheek afterwards.

"Kagome, I will find a way back to you. I promise." Kurama told her soothingly.

"Okay…" Kagome said, though her tone wasn't very believing.

"Kagome…will you marry me?" Kurama asked. Shocked chocolate brown met serious emerald green as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I…I have to…have to go…" Kagome whispered with a shaky voice, and she turned away from him and started walking down the dirt path away from him.

"Kagome! Wait!"

"Goodbye…I…I love you…Kurama…" Kagome told him just before she walked farther away from him.

"Kagome! Please, wait!" Kurama yelled desperately. But then she was gone, Kurama left alone, the cherry blossoms blowing around him in the breeze.

_**End of Flashback**_

She angrily blinked tears out of her eyes as the memory came at her full force. She couldn't do her homework now…

"I'll go to the park." She decided, clapping her hands together. "There I can get my mind off things."

She stepped outside after changing into a light blue skirt and shirt. She walked past her grandfather, who didn't even notice her pass.

Walking down the shrine steps, she sighed and turned towards the park. She strode down the gravel path, turning onto a dirt one, not even noticing where her feet were taking her as she had traveled the same path periodically for the past four years.

"Yeah _right_ I'll get my mind off things…" Kagome muttered to herself as she realized that this was the last place she had seen Kurama. Her skirt and hair blew gently in the breeze as the cherry blossoms flew around her, the petals dancing in the air.

She looked at a flashing sign that read the time and date. Tears came to her eyes as she realized that it had been exactly four years since she had last seen him. And she hadn't loved anyone else…waiting for him to come back, and for once, her patience was growing thin…_very_ thin.

"KURAMA! I'VE WAITED FOUR YEARS FOR YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT ANY LONGER!" Kagome yelled out, tears of anger spilling down her cheeks.

"You don't have to." A voice whispered in Kagome's ear as a pair of strong, masculine arms wrapped around her from behind. Kagome gasped, and was about to use a karate move on the man that Kurama had taught her before he had left when she stopped, her nose catching the scent of garden soil and roses.

"Is it really you…?" Kagome whispered. She turned around in the man's grasp, not letting his arms come away from around her. She saw who it was, and her arms wrapped around the man's neck.

"I missed you so much." Kagome said, her voice muffled as she buried her face into his chest.

"As have I." The man said, hugging Kagome tighter while pulling her closer to him.

"And I waited, just as you asked." Kagome whispered, smiling, though he couldn't see it.

"And I'm so glad." He replied, looking down at her. Her eyes looked into his and he smiled. "Did I keep my promise that I'd return?"

"Yes, you did Kurama. You did."

"So, do you forgive me for doing this to you?" Kurama questioned as he looked at her playfully, yet seriously.

"Of course. Would I do this if I hadn't?" Kagome asked, then stood on tiptoe and captured his lips in a kiss. He kissed her back, and they pulled away a few moments later.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kurama told her quietly, answering himself.

"Momma and Grandpa will be so glad that you're back! Let's go tell them now!" Kagome said. Kurama nodded, smiling as Kagome grabbed him by the hand and Kagome pulled them out of the park and to her house.

"_It's so good to be back…"_ Kurama thought as he looked around Tokyo, Kagome literally dragging him down the sidewalk. _"Oh yes, very good indeed."_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's so good to have you back, Kurama." Kagome's mother said as she worked at the counter in the kitchen as Kurama, Kagome, Kagome's grandfather and Sota sat at the table.

"It's good to be back." Kurama grinned.

"So, how was studying in America?" Sota asked. "I might seem dumb to most people, but I'm planning on going to study in America in a few years. I want to know what it's like before I actually go."

"Oh, it was wonderful." Kurama assured him with a smile. "They had many studying methods that I was glad to be a part of."

"_Liar."_ Kagome thought playfully, knowing full and well that Yoko could read her mind, and that he would tell Kurama. He looked at her and grinned. The grin said 'What else was I supposed to say?'

"Well, I hope that this fills you up." Kagome's mother said as she set a whole set of different dishes of food on the table.

"Wow Mrs. Higurashi, you didn't have to do this for me!" Kurama said.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome's mother said, giving Kurama a wink as she sat down.

"_Give it to her now, Kurama!"_ Yoko was telling his counterpart.

"_No."_ Kurama protested playfully.

"_Why not?"_ Yoko whined.

"_I want to wait."_

"_But…oh…you're so mean…"_ Yoko pouted.

"_Are you always like this around Kagome?"_

"_Yes…I thought you were too."_

"_I am, but I don't always show it, baka."_

"_Just give it to her!"_

"_No."_

"_Come on…please?"_

"_Just wait!"_

"This is delicious." Kurama said as he tried some of the food.

"Thank you." Kagome's mother said, grinning at the complement.

"So what's it like in America?"

"_Here we go again…"_ Kurama thought.

"_NO! NOT THE AMERICA QUESTIONS AGAIN! NOOOO!"_ Yoko screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was very good. Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi." Kurama said as he set down his pair of chopsticks.

"It wasn't a problem, Kurama." She assured, turning to him with a smile.

"Well, I'd better get going. I told Saske I'd be over at his place after I ate. I'll see you guys in the morning. Bye Kurama." Sota said as he stood.

"Bye Sota." Kurama and Kagome called after him as they watched him stride swiftly out of the door, the front door opening and closing a moment later.

_"Do it now…please?"_ Yoko asked, almost pleadingly.

Kurama sighed. _"All right, all right, I'll do it."_

Kurama stood, Kagome watching.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Without answering, he walked over to her chair, kneeling next to her on one knee, one hand fiddling with something behind his back.

"Now, back to the question I asked you four years ago." Kurama said. Kagome looked confused. He brought his hands out from behind his back, holding something up. Kagome gasped. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome stared at him, aghast. She sat in shock, her jaw dropping slightly. Her mother and grandfather watched, wanting to know what her answer would be.

"YES!" She shrieked, jumping on Kurama to give him a long kiss, her arms going to rest around his neck. Kurama smiled past the kiss, and after it was over, he took her hand and put the diamond and sapphire engagement ring on her finger.

"I love you." Kurama whispered, nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I love you too, Baby." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome's grandfather gasped, and she looked over.

"Gramps? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…you…you've got black fox ears…" He gasped out.

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about, Gramps?" Kagome asked, then felt something twitch. She reached a hand up and felt a pair of soft, pointy ears jutting out of her head. Her knees gave way and she fell onto Kurama's lap.

She felt something that was coming out the bottom of her spine and felt something flick. She looked back behind her to see a pair of midnight black tails coming out of her back.

"Oh Lord…" Kagome whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

Kurama chuckled.

Kagome's mother smiled at her. "It's perfectly normal, actually, Kagome."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Your father was a fox demon. I'm a half fox demon as well." Her mother said with a smile.

"So you're telling me that I'm three quarters fox demon?" Kagome asked.

Her mother nodded. "Precisely. Your father told me that he put a spell over you to hide your ears, tails, fangs and strips in your hair until you were either engaged or when you became twenty-one, whichever came first."

"So…I'm permanently fox demon looking for life now, is what you're trying to get at." Kagome said, taking the news better than she thought she would.

Her mother shook her head. "No. There are a few spells you can use to disguise everything."

Kagome turned to Kurama, looking away from him a moment later.

"I…you hate me now…don't you…" Kagome whispered, looking at the ground.

Kurama grabbed her chin, making her look at him, his eyes now amber instead of emerald.

"No." He answered, looking her in the eye. "You have beautiful crimson eyes."

"I do?" Kagome asked.

Yoko nodded, his tail flicking. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome told him with a smile. "Are you sure you don't mind this?"

Yoko nodded. "You think I'd mind?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Yoko laughed.

"Just remember one thing, Baby. Love is something that'll never die…even if it's in the past, you're always waiting for it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, I finally finished it. The longest one shot I've written! I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading!

Don't forget to review!

Also, if you want me to continue this and not make it a one shot, tell me in your review and I'll decide then if I'll continue or not! Thanks again!


End file.
